bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Zfairborn
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Gotei 13 page. Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Gotei 13 page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yyp (Talk) 10:49, 2009 October 29 Gotei 13 Division Speciality Hi, I see that you have added a lot of information to the Gotei 13 Division Speciality. May I ask what the source of your information is? Tinni 10:59, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :I'd like to second Tinni's request. For a change as big as this, we would need a confirmed source before adding it, so that we can verify that it is indeed correct, so I have moved your edit to the Gotei 13 talk page for now. I have no problem with putting it back in if it is correct, but without a source, it will not be allowed to stay on the page. Thanks --Yyp 11:21, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, I think I know where you got that information from. If it came from a fan-made RPG site (which it appears to have) then it may not be added to the articles (though you are welcome to add it to your user page if you so wish). This is because, as stated in our Manual of Style, the wiki's information should only come from manga, anime, official guide books, official material, officially proven interviews and from Tite Kubo). Nothing else is considered to be a legitimate official source. We welcome all new editors here at Bleach wiki, but please ensure that you are familiar with our policies before editing to avoid issues like this in the future. And if you do happen to have an official source for it, then don't hesitate to head over to the Gotei 13 talk page to let us know. Thanks. --Yyp 11:58, October 29, 2009 (UTC)